Flowing Red from a Golden Wound
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Jim gets stabbed on an away mission and the sickbay is packed with more severe injuries so Nyota tends to him herself. (Kirk/Nyota short one shot with fluff) First installment in Red and Yellow series that I'm starting. All short little things with a domesticated Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk.


First Installment of **Red and Yellow** series:

**Title: Flowing Red from a Golden Wound**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 1,252**

**Summary: **Jim gets stabbed on an away mission and the sickbay is packed with more severe injuries so Nyota tends to him herself. (Kirk/Nyota short one shot with fluff)

* * *

Jim shouts in pain at the burn of the boiling water as Nyota pours a generous amount over the wound. "Oh, don't be such an infant."

Jim scowls at her. "You hang out with Bones too much."

"Well I wouldn't if you didn't stick to him like life itself."

"No one said you had to hang out with me and my friends." Nyota raises an eyebrow at him and scrubs the wound gently with soap. "So what you're saying is…you'd rather me not eat lunch with you."

"No," Jim frowns at the thought of it, Nyota actually brings a lot of humor to the group, and "I'd actually miss your presence. The boys like you and not just because you're pretty to look at." Nyota smiles as she turns to get the sterilized needle and thread she borrowed from the sickbay. "Thank you, honey."

Jim's blue eyes go wide when they catch sight of the utensils. "Whoa, hold on there, do you even know how to stitch up a wound? Can't you just pour some hydrogen peroxide on there and slap a band aid on it?" Jim laughs nervously and tries to yank his arm away.

Nyota slaps him on the wrist. "Stop it, James! Just hold still and I might not stab you again! I sew, I'm pretty sure this isn't that different! None of this would be happening if you would just be more careful. I don't understand why you can't take more security with you! It's as if you don't even care about your own well-being…or me." Jim barely hears the last part since Nyota whispers it to herself.

Jim winces when she drives the needle through his skin but frowns at his girlfriend of a year. "Nyota, you know I love you. Of course I care about my well-being _and _you. I didn't send you on the mission because I cared for you so much. I sent an ensign; do you know how bad that is? I sent a _kid _out onto the battlefield with no armor and a target on his back!"

"Now who hangs out with Bones too much; the Jim Kirk I knew never used metaphors."

"Whatever, I did that for you. I might not care about my own well-being compared to how much I care for yours and I'm sorry for that. I've never had anyone who's cared about me as greatly as you do. I forget that I actually mean something to people now, more specifically – you."

Nyota grows soft at his words and leans over the table to kiss him. "That's sweet and I know that. I just…I would fall apart if I loss you Jim. When you died months ago, I did, I walked around like a zombie and that was only when I was forced to leave your side! Ask anyone of the crewmembers, they know."

Jim shakes his head, "no, Bones already told me he was going to kick my ass for putting you through that. I'm really sorry about dying by the way."

Nyota shrugs as she makes the last stitch. "I knew what I was getting into when you asked me out in the first place. All the Kirks are dead heroes in their hearts."

Jim laughs at that. "You got that right. It's better than a live coward, right?"

"All I heard was live…that's good enough for me." Jim laughs again as she ties a surgical knot and rubs antibacterial ointment over her work before wrapping it in a bandage.

"There, good as new. How can you ever doubt me?" Nyota stands and puts her hands on her hips.

Jim just looks up at her and asks, "Aren't I supposed to get a treat or something? I was a good boy…"

Nyota laughs at his puppy dog face and crosses her arms. "I don't have any candy."

"Oh yes you do." Nyota cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm looking at some beautiful chocolate right now."

Nyota laughs and barks, "So lame!" before Jim slings her over his shoulder and carries them to the bedroom. Jim throws her onto the bed before plopping down next to her.

"And heartfelt."

"Just lick your lollipop, Jim." Nyota places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls his lips down to her own.

They blend together on the bed and soon wrestle off their clothing. After the lovemaking Nyota pants softly, her head resting in the crook of Jim's neck and playing with his blonde hair. Jim's arms tighten around her bare waist as she rests on top of him.

He kisses her nose sweetly before dragging his lips down to hers. "I love you." Those stunning blue eyes flicker up to Nyota's pools of brown and she sighs.

"I love you too…just for different things."

Jim cocks an eyebrow, "like what? What's so different about them?"

Nyota shrugs, "I love you for your bravery, intellect, quick thinking – ."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

Nyota frowns slightly, brushing his hair behind his ears, "Not exactly._ Anyway,_ I love your charm, _shy_ romanticism, the face you get when you're thinking or serious, your command voice, humor, your smile, your laugh…um…" Nyota pouts her lips and closes her eyes, "oh and your soft spot for animals, the way you love your friends, _and_ me, how you tell stories, your blue eyes."

Nyota moans and looks at them as they lay beneath her. Jim smiles and reminds her of another one. "And the way they crinkle when you smile…I could go on and on about the blue of your eyes but instead I'll move onto your golden hair and physique. I love your determination, selflessness, care for your crew…and this just might be my favorite."

Jim raises his eyebrows with a slow smile. "Oh?" He folds his arms comfortably under his head. "What I love the most is…how you secretly love children but will kill anyone who says so."

"I don't love kids!"

"Yes you do, Jim! Don't you forget the last shore leave." Jim's face flushes at the memory. "That little boy and his sister were lost, couldn't find their parents at the beach. Guess who held their hands and even _held _one for an hour, looking for their parents?! You could've pawned them off on some defenseless woman."

Jim folds his arms across his toned chest with a roll of his eyes. "Well what was I supposed to do, just leave them there?" Nyota laughs but he isn't even looking at her. She cups his chin and turns her to him.

"Well I like a man who loves kids. Because I want a family one day and I need a man who could be a father." Nyota's face is mere centimeters away from Jim's. He can _feel _her breath with every word.

"Well…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not happening any time soon."

Nyota kisses him passionately. Jim pulls away and lets his eyes graze over her attractive face. "But…you know I would, right?"

"Would what?"

"Would marry you someday…have kids, start a family."

A smile spreads across Nyota's face like butter and she kisses her sweet boyfriend again. She rests her forehead against his and closes her eyes. "Yeah…yeah, I know."

**FIN**


End file.
